yugimon truth or dare adventures!
by SlashPrincessOfHell
Summary: my yugioh&pokemon truth or dare. edited. Join Flare, Blaze,Shadow and their friends as they torture the Yugioh and Pokemon casts. YAOI but nothing too extreme. DISCONTINUED
1. ch1&2introducing the casts

**Yugimew:this is my third ToD first one got removed and it was quite popular.**

**Ryou:shouldn't you show what each hikari and yami is called?**

**Yugimew:oh yeah!here:**

**Yami yugi-Yami**

**Yugi-Yugi**

**Ryou Bakura-Ryou**

**Yami Bakura-Bakura**

**Marik(hikari)-Malik**

**Yami Marik-Marik**

**my character form Flare(hikari)-Flare**

**Yami Flare-Blaze.**

**Yugi:so there will be another millenium item and yami/hikari?**

**Yugimew:yes!...there is actually more yamis&Hikaris later...**

**Yami:is Blaze good or evil?  
>Yugimew:i'll show you!Flare!Blaze!<strong>

**Blaze:what on earth do you want?**

**Yami:are you good or evil?**

**Blaze:heh heh...MUHAHAHAHA!i am evil and Yami, shut your face.**

**Yami:O.O**

**Yugimew:okay,Bakura,Malik,disclaimer please.**

**Bakura&Malik:*sigh*Yugimew does not own Yu-gi-oh!**

~at a studio~

the yugioh cast are sitting down,waiting for some people.

Flare:*enters*Welcome to Tod Yugimon!

Blaze:*enters*this is a default chapter!you can submit truths and dares.

Flare:we'll make up truths and dares for this chapter.

Yugi:where are the pokémon cast?

Flare:they're having trouble getting Ash to come.

Yugi:why?

Blaze:go hug a british boy.

Ryou:Hey!that offends me!

Bakura:O.O wow...talk about rude...

Malik:i agree...

Flare:Dare #1!Téa,don't talk about friendship for a week.

Anzu:but friendship is so great...

Flare:i mean it...

Anzu:aww...

Blaze:Truth#1!Malik,are you gay?

Malik:WHAT?what makes you think that?

Blaze:one,you should watch YGO abridged,two,check out the number of theifshipping and bronzeshipping stories.

Yugi:which one do you agree with most?

Flare:Thiefshipping 3

Blaze:second that.

Malik and Bakura:WHAT?WE ARE NOT GAY!(at the same time)

Flare:couldn't of fooled me.

M&B:grr...

Mokuba:don't be rude.

Blaze:shut up Mokuba.

Mokuba:T _T meanies.

Kaiba:hey!don't upset Mokuba!only i can do that!

Blaze:do you want me to start talking about pupshipping?

Kaiba:no...

Joey:i second that...

Blaze:THEN SHUT UP!

Kaiba and Joey:O.O

Flare:dare# has to give his millenium puzzle to Bakura.

Yugi:darn...*gives it to Bakura*

Bakura:YES!

Odion:i like gummy bears.

Malik:you are such a baby,Odion.

Blaze:oh, 've gave me an idea for # has to dress up like a baby.

Odion:god da-

Flare:no swearing without censoring it.

Odion: god d*****!*goes to get changed*

Malik:this may take a while...

thirty minutes later...

Flare:holy ****!what's taking Odion so long?

odion finally comes out.

Flare:what took you so*sees Odion*!

odion is wearing a bib,a nappy,a frilly hat and a tshirt with a gummy bear on it.

Blaze:holy **** on a **** sandwich!

Tristen:hey!that's my abridged line!

Flare:my eyes!*covering eyes with hands*

Malik,Bakura and Marik:*laughing their butts off*  
>Yugi,Ryou,Anzu and Joey:O.O*faint*<p>

Seto:*rolls eyes and covers Mokuba's eyes*

Mokuba: -_-' *eyes covered by seto*

4 fainted people:*become concious*

Malik:Odion,c-can you get changed again?*trying not to laugh anymore*

Flare:Malik,Bakura,Marik,how do you find that funny?

3 mentioned teenagers:'cause it is!

Blaze:*sweatdrop*idiots.

M,B&M:hey!

Ryou:Odion,can you please get changed?*puppy eyes*

Odion:*looks at Ryou then Malik*ok.*goes to get changed again*

Bakura:*holding a camera*Odion,dressed up as a !i'm going to blackmail him!

Malik:good idea!

Marik:ah...blackmail...

Flare:truth#,how do you get your hair to stick up like that?

Marik:i use hair gel and slime.

Blaze:eww...

Flare:O.O ookkaayy...

Yugi:really?

Marik:yup.

Malik:you should see him putting it hair goes all disgusting.i have to wash the slime out by getting the hose and wetting him with ...that reminds me of something me and Bakura did to our science teacher,Mr Atom.

Bakura:yeah...we gagged him,put him in the janitors closet and gave him a funny hairstyle with hairgel,slime,paint and looked like Yami's but it was black,brown and was unconcious when we did he got back to class,everyone laughed at it.

Flare:hahahaha!

Blaze:MWAHAHAHA!

Anzu:O.O that was not happened to respect for teachers and friendship with-

Blaze:no friendship speeches.

Anzu: T_T

Malik:then me and Bakura wet him with water guns.

Flare and Blaze:HAHAHAHAHA!

Yugi:O.O

Kaiba:hmp.

,you can truth or dare someone.

,i dare you to go to burger king in your underpants and bring all of us except Anzu some food.

Yugi:what?*blushing very red*i can't do that!

Malik:or you will have to do something worser.

Yugi:...fine.*strips down to his underpants and leaves*

Yami:*very red* what was you going to make him do if he didn't?  
>Malik:you do not want to know.<p>

Bakura:c'mon, was you going to dare him if he didn't?

Malik:*whispers the answer to Bakura who goes red*

Yami:huh?

Yugi comes back with a lot of bags.

Yugi:here you go.*gives food to every one except Anzu*

Anzu:*pouts*

the pkmn cast enter.

Yugi:finally you are here.

Misty:Ash kept refusing to go.

random plasma grunt:he's an idiot.

Ash:hey!

random plasma grunt:hey,you are.

Ash:grr...

Cilan:Ash,calm down.

Iris:Ash,you are such a little kid.

same plasma grunt:you are too,missie.

Iris:hey!

Touko(white):can you all calm down?

another plasma grunt:no.

N:sheez...can you at least shut up?

Touya(black):when did he start being rude?*whispers to Bianca*

two plasma grunts:yes,N-sama.

Yugi:O.O wow,a teenager is telling adults what to do.

Ghetsis:don't be suprised

Malik:shut up old man.

all people in team plasma:O.O

Flare:please,you #,insult Bakura.

Ash:O.O fine...*walks over to Bakura*hey,Bakura,it is hard for me to pronounce your name so i'm going to start calling you 'Kitty',okay?

Bakura:you little...*grabs Ash by the collar.*if you insult me one more time,you will be blind.*smacks Ash across the face*

all pkmn characters under 20:O.O

Ash:*rubbing his cheek*oww...

Malik:Bakura absolutely hates it when someone calls him 'Kitty' so you are lucky to still be alive,Ash.

Flare:oh someone dies,they get reborn.

Anzu: ...

Blaze:*is having an argument with Marik*Marik,you are such an idiot!and for that,you will get it will not be pretty.

Touko: wow,Blaze seems madder then normal.

Blaze:Marik,i dare you to tick someone in team plasma off.

Marik:O.o what?...fine.

Ash:it will not be pretty to see him tick Ghetsis any other sages of team plasma.

Touko:it will not be a good idea to annoy anyone in a bad mood.

Marik:*thinking who to annoy*hmm...lets see...*walks towards the direction of the higher ranked plasma members*

Ghetsis and N:*having an argument about ,who knows?*

Marik:*slaps N*

N:*kicks him where it hurts*  
>Touko,Touya,Bianca and cheren:O.o<p>

rest of pkmn cast:O.O wow...didn't expect N to do that...

Marik:*flinching in pain*oww...

N and Ghetsis:*act like nothing happened and continue argueing*

Blaze: -_-' didn't see that coming.

Ishizu:me neither,and i have the millenium necklace.

Malik&Bakura:*laughing at Marik*

Marik:*glares at them,still in pain*

Flare:Marik, grow i didn't think that would happen.

other six plasma sages:wow...

Joey:wow,who thought Marik will get hurt like that.

Kaiba:holy **** on a **** sandwich.

Tristen:hey!that's my line!

Ryou:wow,there has been a lot of violence.

Yugi: i agree.

Anzu:can't you all be friends?

Bakura:*shoots Anzu with a rifle*can it.

Anzu:X.X*dead*

Flare:sigh..*revives Anzu.*

Blaze:we said no talking about friendship.

Anzu:sigh...

Serenity:big brother,i'm scared.

Mokuba:cool...

Touko:wow,N has never reacted like that.

Flare:guess he was in a bad mood.

Blaze:truth #,what was you and N arguing about.

Ghetsis:stay out of 's none of your buisness.

Blaze:*eyes glow red*i'll kill you and not revive you.

Ghetsis:fine...you see a couple of days ago i accidently kicked a purrloin and it got mad and attacked me and it evolved and chased me down to headquarters and N understands pokemon language and the enraged Lepardas told him what i did and he got mad and thinks i did it on purpose.

Touya:you did do it on purrloin was asleep and you kicked it and then it got mad.i saw you.

N:*grabs a mace and whacks Ghetsis on the head with it.*

Ghetsis:*unconcious*X.X

Touya and Touko:O.O

Blaze:*sweatdrop*okay...that mystery is over.

Flare:dare#whatever number,i lost and Bakura have to read a thiefshipping story.

B&M: ...****.*log onto fanfic*

,what do you like?

Ash:food.

Blaze:okkaay...Marik,tip water over Ghetsis's head.

Marik:but i had a beating off his knows what a beating off him would be like.

N:one .

Blaze:just do it.

Marik:*gets bucket of water and tips it on the unconcious Ghetsis's head.*

Ghetsis:*hair dripping and concious*what is the meaning of this?

Marik:*hiding behide Yami*

Touko,Touya,N,Cheren and Bianca:*burst out laughing*

Yugi,Ryou,Joey,Anzu and Tristen:*sweatdrop*

Malik and Bakura:*laughing at the scared Marik*

Yami:Marik,you are such a scaredy cat.

Ghetsis:well,who did it?*shouting,thunder in the background*

everyone except Marik and Ghetsis points at Marik

Marik points at Blaze who punches him.

Ghetsis gets giant hammer out and whacks Marik with it.

Marik:X.X *dead*

Flare revives Marik

Ghetsis:*very angry*

Marik:*scared of Ghetsis and N*

Malik:sigh...Marik,if you didn't want to get kicked where it hurts you should of annoyed a wimp instead of a giant organization's boss.

Marik:now,you tell me.

Touko:?_? The tanned freaky haired egyptian is afraid of the highest ranked members in team 't surprising to be scared of is a matured fully grown old man.

Ghetsis:Why you-*about to attack Touko but N holds him back*

N:she meant it as a compliment.

Ghetsis:O.O she did?

Flare:*sigh*Bakura,you can do a truth or dare.

,come here.

Malik:*walks over*

Bakura:*hands Malik a knife* ok Malik*whispers*kill Anzu and Ghetsis.

Malik:*whispers back*if i try to kill Ghetsis,either he will try to kill me or N will.

Bakura:*whispers*N doesn't like Ghetsis,i was spying on them two once and they had a row and N kept swearing at him and threatening to kill him and the old man won't expect it.

Malik:ok.*goes over to Anzu*Anzu...

Anzu:Malik?what do you want?  
>Malik:*kills Anzu*HAHAHA!<p>

Yugi:O.O

Malik:*walks over to Ghetsis and starts whispering in his ear*you know since you and N keep having rows?well Bakura told me that team rocket are planning to kill you and the rest of team plasma aren't going to do anything.

Ghetsis:O.O*whispers*really?those ba-!*Malik kills him*

Malik:'Kura,done it.

Bakura:good and by the way,DO NOT CALL ME 'KURA ,KITTY OR FLUFFY IN PUBLIC AGAIN!

Yugi:wow...Bakura must really hate nicknames.

Marik:he does.

random plasma grunt:isn't lord Ghetsis going to be revived?

N:shut up.

same random plasma grunt:okay N-sama.

,are you gay?

Bakura: I AM NOT GAY!IT WAS BAD ENOUGH FOR MALIK TO CALL ME 'KURA,KITTY AND FLUFFY!

Flare:sure you're not.

Miho(don't know her?google it):oh is one violent show.

Yugi:Flare,what are your fav shippings?

Flare:thiefshipping,

Bakura&Malik:I AM NOT GAY!

Flare:pokeshipping,

Ash&Misty:no way.

Flare:halfshipping,

Ryou&Miho: ...

Flare:ferriswheelshipping,

Touko&N: O.O

Flare:contestshipping,

May&Drew: o.O

Flare:ikarishipping

Dawn&Paul: what?

Flare: and ...forgot.

Blaze: -_-' Flare,you are an idiot.

Flare:there are so many shippings,how can i remember the names of all of them.

Malik:i must of said this a million times but...I AM NOT GAY!

Blaze:yes you 't ygo abridged episode 46 and Marik's evil council of doom give it the song you sung episode 46 'Stand by me'.

Malik:Littlekuriboh made me do that!

N:who's Littlekuriboh?

Malik:O.O never mind...-_-'

Blaze:anyway,Flare,why do you like Ferriswheelshipping?i always thought N was gay.

N:O.O what?just cause i look like a girl,it doesn't mean i'm gay.

Blaze:you've got a good least cut it once in a while.

N:well i would if my f****** father let me.

Touko:O.O didn't think he would swear.

Touya: ... lucky Ghetsis is dead right now.

random plasma grunt 3:O.O

Flare:Blaze,please,it isn't his fault his father is a son of a b****.

Blaze:you got a point.

Bianca:can we just stop talking about people being gay?

Blaze:sigh...ok.

Flare:another ,Touko,N,Bianca and Cheren.i'm going to revive Ghetsis and you can kill him.

random group of plasma grunts:can we too?

Blaze:knock yourself out.

same group of plasma grunts:yay!

plasma sages excluding Ghetsis: -_-'

dead Ghetsis: X_X

Flare revives him.

Ghetsis:Malik!i'm going to kill-!

Touko,Touya,and their friends and the plasma grunts:*attack him and kill him*

Ghetsis:X_X

Blaze:he's dead.

black and white characters except plasma sages: yeah!

Blaze:*gets out sword* anyone want to play 'chop Ghetsis' body to bits'?

everyone except plasma sages:OK!*take it in turns to chop a bit of Ghetsis' body off*

Ghetsis' mouth: ...

Pikachu: pika!

lots of wild pocket monsters come.

a Deerling: deer! ling ling!

N: translation-yay!the wicked old man is dead!

a Tepig:tepig!tep!tepig!

Touko:*sees N sweatdrop*what did the Tepig say?

N: he said "at last that son of Satan's b*****y wife is dead".

Touko:O.O i see...

Touya: -_-; i can see Ghetsis is hated.

an Oshawott: wott.

Blaze:translation?

N:you don't want to know.

Flare:it's THAT bad?

N:very.

Touya:i have one question.

Blaze:what is it?

Touya:where do babies come from?

Flare:*sweatdrop*uh,anyone have a sensible answer?

N:*sigh* uh...the Pelipper brings them.

Touya:then why are women fat when they are going to get them?

N:umm...they get so happy that they eat a lot of chocolate?

Touya:oh.

Touko:*whisper* N,where did you come up with that?

N:*whispers back* i got told by my father when i was nine.

Touko:oh.

Flare:um...dare!Drew,burn all your roses.

Drew:what?no!

Flare:just do it.

Drew:*burns roses*aww...sniff...WAAAHHHHHHH!*crying*

Blaze:baby.

a Snivy:sni!vy!snivy!

N:Snivy said "shut up lady!you have no right to talk!and that's coming from a pokemon!".that's one rude Snivy

Blaze:stupid ,Touko,if you had to kiss one boy and hit one boy with a bat,who would you kiss and who would you hit out of Touya,N and Cheren?

Touko:*blushing*why do you need to ask that?

Blaze:cause i wanna.

Touko:*sweatdrop,still blushing*uh...i'll hit Touya with a bat because he keeps being immature and asks me out EVERY i would kiss...N because Cheren is a nerd.

Touya:*looks hurt*why hit me?T_T

N:* blushing bright red* uh...no comment...

Cheren: i'm not a damn nerd.

Blaze: shut up nerd.

Flare:i see...,Bakura,Yugi,Ryou,Yami and Marik have to enter a pokemon contest.

mentioned Yami's and Hikari's:uh...ok.

the contest may be wrote in a seperate the contest.

Touko: ... did it for the first time and they were pretty good at from Marik.

Flare:*on the internet*hmm...ah,ferriswheelshipping...

Blaze:you're still on that fanfic?

Flare:uh is quite one of the fanfics i read it said someone hacked into their Pokemon Black or White and renamed N .

Malik:can we change N's name to Steve?then i can mind-control him.

N:w-what?no way!

Blaze:nah,but we could rename him.

Flare:if we do,we should call him something beginning with n.

Marik:Nesteve?

Yugi:you are just saying that because it has Steve in it.

Touko:if you want to change his name,shouldn't N have a say in this?

Flare:yes,it would be no fun then.

Touya:don't you mean no fair?

Flare:fair?where?*looking for the 'fair'*

Blaze: -_-' he mean't wouldn't it be no fair on N if he didn't have a say.

,N,do you have any idea what you want to be called?

N:why do you even want to do this?

Flare: i have no clue.

Ryou: O.o is Flare like this most of the time?

Blaze: -_-; all the time,she is crazy.N,the reason why we want to change your name is-

1,000,000 reasons later...

Blaze: -you see?

N:i think.

Touya: ¬_¬ its simple.

N:says the guy who doesn't know where f****** babies come from.

Team plasma grunt 8: N-sama has got a point.

Touya: shut up.

Team plasma grunt 20 who is Anzu's cousin:come on,we should all be friends and live in peace...*starts giving a long speech*

Team plasma sages,grunts and N:*kill him* SHUT UP!

Blaze:O.O i won't bother reviving him.

N:please don' has been annoying since day 1.

Anzu:this is just unjust!why do this?

Flare:O.O why is Anzu acting like Amelia from Slayers?

Yugi: don't know.

,play Call of Duty Black Ops with Rebecca against Bakura and Malik.

Max&Rebecca:how do you play?

Blaze explains game is over in 10 minutes,Malik and Bakura won.

Bakura:good try,hmm...i might buy a rifle to shoot Ghetsis with everyday.

Malik:i agree.

Flare:truth,put your hand up if you are gay.

Marik,Yami,Joey,Kaiba,Atem,some random plasma grunts and a sage(which the rest of team plasma look weirdly at),some random rocket grunts(which the rest of team rocket tease),random magma grunts(team magma kick them),random aqua grunts(team aqua punch them),random galactic grunts(team galactic fire them) and some random trainers and duelists put their hands up.

Yugi:Yami,Atem,Joey,Kaiba,you are gay?

four mentioned duelists: ...*they slowly nod*

Bakura:Malik,why didn 't you put your hand up?

Malik:i'm not gay!*looks at Marik and points*HE'S THE GAY ONE!

Bakura:i see...

Flare:Touya,who do you like?

Touya:Touko.*Touko hits him with a bat*

Touko:shut up or i'll get N to hit you with a mace.

Touya:*trembling*y-yes T-Touko.

Flare:in this story,after team plasma was defeated,Touko,Touya and N start travelling asks Touko out every day and N is the Croagunk/Misty/Max of the group always keeping Touya from doing anything stupid.N carries a mace around now just incase Touya gets perverted.

Touya:and boy do maces hurt.

Tristen:what is a mace?

N:*sigh*baka,it's a small steel pole with a spiky ball on top that is used as a weapon.

Flare: N,do you like anyone?

N:*nearly chokes on coke he was drinking and is bright red*w-what? what makes you think that?a-anyway,i don't think it's anyones buisness.

Flare:*pouts*come on,tell me.

N:*sigh*okay,i do like someone.

Flare:who?

N:*posing like Xellos from slayers with one eye closed*now that's a secret!

Flare:aww,i absolutely love that pose!ok,i won't ask.

Touko:*whisper*did you know she loved that pose?

N:*whisper back*uh huh.i saw her watching Slayers Next.

Touko:*whisper*okay!

Flare:what was that,Touko and N?

Touko&N:*at the same time*n-nothing!

Blaze:yeah right,lovebirds.

Touko:*very red*w-what?i don't l-love him!

N:*blushing crimson red*y-yeah!i a-am not in l-love with T-Touko!

Bakura:couldn't fool me.

Flare:calm down...i know!N,why don't we change your name to 'Neo'?

N:uh...i'm not sure.

Flare:okay,we'll do a next chapter will be in 3 can no one votes,we'll change your name to 'Neo'.but,we'll call you Neo for this chapter.

Neo:w-what?why?

Flare:it sounds 's than Steve.

Steve the commercial shower:that offends me!anyway,is it time for a commercial?

Blaze:in a .i want the following people to come with Flare-Ash , Misty , May , Iris ,Dawn,Drew,Cilian,Paul,Touko,Touya,Neo,Falkner,Whitney,Candice,Volkner,Gary,Flannery,Yugi,Kaiba,Bakura,Malik,Joey,Yami,Valon,Alister,Mai.

the 26 chosen characters walk off with Flare.

at a is a lot of duel monsters and pocket monsters out in it.

a Zorua:zoru!rua rua!zorua zoru rua?

everyone except Flare looks at Neo asking for a translation.

Neo:*sigh*it said "hello!i'm Shadow!who are you?".

everyone except Flare introduces themselves.

Shadow takes form of a tall teenager with short purple hair,blue eyes,a black jacket and cyan trousers.

Flare: hello Shadow!

Shadow:hello,sorry but i can only talk in human i was saying,i'm Shadow,i'm a friend of Blaze hates me...i can change into dark types at will but i can't talk human in pokémon form.

Touko:that's okay.

a Krookodile:krooko!krooko!*angry*

Neo:it would be wise not to translate that.*red*

Shadow:Sandy shouldn't cause trouble.i captured her when she was still a Sandile.

Neo's Zorua lets himself out of the pokéball.

Zorua:zorua.*bites Touya*

Touya:*red thumb*ouch!what was that for?

Zorua runs off to play with other Zorua.

Shadow:that is one cute Zorua!

Zorua:zoru!

Shadow pets him.

Touko:what are we even doing here?

Flare:oh yeah!by the way,Shadow is a full name is Shadow Yami Akuma.

Touko: but if you translate that it becomes Shadow Darkness Demon...

Flare: don't ask.

Shadow:uh ,how is Flora doing?

Neo:who's Flora?

Shadow:Flora is my half likes wearing flowers in her hair and loves shaymins.

Flare:Flora is doing fine.*a huge shadow passes everyone*huh?*looks up*it's a Kyurem!what is that doing here?they live at the giant hole area,don't they?

Kyurem:Kyro!rem,rem!

Flare:hmm...Neo,i dare you to capture it!

Neo:*looks at the huge monster*but it's huge!plus do you know what it is like in a pokeball?

Flare:Neo,just do it.

,lets go!*sends out a Druddigon*

Draco:drudi!

Neo:dragon pulse!*Draco uses dragon pulse*

Kyurem:kyro!*uses frozen world*

Draco:drudi!*tired*

Neo:sky drop!*Kyurem counters it with draco meteor,which faints Draco*Draco,come back!go,Zorua!*zorua runs over*

Zorua:zoru!

Neo:will o wisp!

Kyurem is uses dragon pulse.

Neo:evil eye!*Kyurem takes alot of damage*go,ultra ball!

Kyurem is absorbed into the ball and it is caught.

Neo:*sends out Kyurem*okay,Kyurem,you are now part of my team.

Kyurem:kyro!*smile*

Ghetsis appears.

Ghetsis:you b*****ds...

Neo:uh oh.*whisper*Bakura,do you have a gun?

Bakura:*whisper*yes,but it'll cost you.*hands Neo a gun*

?

Ghetsis:what is it?are you going to apoligese?

Neo:no,i'm going to...DO THIS!*pounces on Ghetsis and shoots him in the head*.

Ghetsis gets teleported to the studio

Touko:uh,Neo?was that stressing?

Neo:don't you mean 'was that worth it'?

Touko:it was WELL worth it.

that wasn't stressing.

Flare:okay,we are going to split into groups -

DRAGON Touko,Touya,Neo,Bakura,Malik,Volkner

FIRE Joey,Kaiba,Iris,Yugi,Yami,Cilan

ELECTRIC Valon,Mai,Alister,Whitney,Falkner,Flannery

GRASS May,Drew,Dawn,Paul,Candice,

WATER Ash,Misty,Gary,Flare,Shadow

Flare:okay,everyone get together.*everyone gets in the groups*group DRAGON,you go to Ryuzoku FIRE,you go to Volcanic ELECTRIC,go to chargestone GRASS,go to Unity group,WATER,go to Underwater city.*sees her group's faces*relax,we won't actually be underwater.

the groups head off to their locations.

back with Blaze.

Cress:what is happening?where is Cilan?

Blaze:Flare took them to Element needs them to help her do something.

Chilli:what?

Blaze:i don't know...huh?*Ghetsis revives himself*GHETSIS?

Ghetsis:hahaha!whatever Flare is doing,i'm going to stop her!go,misdreavus!*sents out a Misdreavus*bye bye,idiots!*disappears*

Blaze: ...IDIOTS?WHO DOES THAT CRAZY MAN THINK HE IS?

with group DRAGON.

Touko:weird.i thought i heard Blaze yelling.

Neo:me she yells quite loud.

Bakura:you should just ignore the crazy woman.

Malik:*snickers*yes!crazy woman!

Ghetsis pops up.

Touko:oh no,not you again!

Neo:didn't you learn your lesson last time we killed you?

Ghetsis:hahaha...very funny.*sarcasticly*

Bakura:shut up before i shoot you with a AK-13.

Malik:yeah,you tell him Kitty!

Bakura: Malik,i don't remember how many times i said this but,I AM NOT A GOD D**N KITTY!

Ghetsis:have you finished yelling at your boyfriend yet?

Bakura:I AM NOT GAY!AND HE IS NO WAY IN HELL MY BOYFRIEND!*blows Ghetsis' head off with the AK-13*

Ghetsis:X.X*head comes back on*MWAHAHAHA!YOU CANNOT KILL ME!I HAVE MADE THE PLEDGE OF IMMORTALITY!

Neo:not this slayers c**p!*grabs his mace and hits Ghetsis with it*

Ghetsis:is that the best you can do?MWAHAHAHA!

Touya:go,Kuro!*sends out a Zekrom*

Touko:go,Shiro!*sends out a Reshiram*

Neo:go,Chill!*sends out Kyurem*

Ghetsis:go,Spongebob!*sends out a Victini*

Bakura:you called your Victini Spongebob?what a retard.

Ghetsis:silence!i kill you!

Malik:now you're doing the "Achmed the dead terrorist" thing.

Ghetsis:grr...go,Slifer!*sends out a Moltres*

Bakura:now Slifer the sky dragon being Moltres?you are such a b*****d.

Ghetsis:SHUT THE HELL UP!SPONGEBOB,EMBER,SLIFER,DRILL PECK!

Touko:SHIRO,FUSION FLAME!

Touya:KURO,FUSION BOLT!

Neo:CHILL,FUSION ICE!

the fusion moves fuse together and knock out 'Spongebob' and 'Slifer' in one hit.

Ghetsis:d**n it d**n it d**n it!you will pay for that!*gets a HUGE rocket launcher out*

Neo:O.O uh,Ghetsis?do you know what you're doing?

Ghetsis:Ghetsis?what happened to father?and yes,i know what i am DIE!*pulls trigger*

unfortunately for Ghetsis,the rocket launcher was backwards and he blasted himself in the head blows off again.

Ghetsis:*puts head back on* D**N IT!THAT'S IT!*grabs a HUGE meteor gun*NOW DIE!*the meteor gun shoots out a meteor that explodes on Neo*

Neo:WAH!*dies*X.X

Touko&Touya:Neo!

Ghetsis:don't worry,you will join him!*aims mg at Touko*

?:stop.

Ghetsis:what?*hears weird sound*

?:evil Ghetsis,i will destroy you.

Neo gets eyes turn from blue to voice is coming from him.

Neo?:*gets an icey sword*evil Ghetsis,*in a mindcontrolled voice*DIE!*kills Ghetsis who comes back to life*

Bakura:Malik,did you mind-control him?

millenium rod won't work on him for some Touya or Touko.

Bakura:i've just hair has shorten to his shoulders.

he got Zorua ears and tail and Kyurem weird.

Neo?:shadow ball!*a shadow ball shoots out of his hand at Ghetsis*

Ghetsis:wah!w-who are you?

Neo?:i am the prince of Zorua,Kyurem and the earth's power.i am thee who controls ice and slightly darkness.*freezes a tree and ingulfs it in shadows*i am the Kyurem/Zorua Unovean short,i am Neo,the Zorua prince.

Touko:s-so Neo is this different mind-controlling guy's name?

Neo TZP(the Zorua prince):No,i was imprisoned into this boy 10 years ago and have been able to be unleashed by catchng the Kyurem and his death triggered my is now alive again but,*points to Ghetsis*his and my souls are i die,he dies and and i are basicly the same person but he doesn't know of my for your Pledge of Immortality,it can be broke.*clicks fingers and Ghetsis suddenly feels weak*

Ghetsis:why do i suddenly feel weak?

Neo TZP:you tried to kill my host and failed,now you will die.*gets surrounded by an icey aura*FROZEN WORLD!*the area is covered with snow and huge shards of ice hit Ghetsis and he dies*

Touko:O.O all that happens is making my head 't something similar happen in Slayers with that hellmaster Phibrizo and Lina and she becomes the Lord of Nightmares?Yugimew!stop adding this Slayers c**p!

(*authors voice.*Yugimew:it's not my problem i like Slayers!now stop dissing Slayers or i'll add the cast!)

Touko:O.O(thinking:what on earth?)I'll shut up now,Yugimew.

Touya:Touko,why are you talking to yourself?

Touko:never mind.

Neo TZP:lets just do whatever that girl wants us to do.

Touko:uh,Neo?the girl is called Flare and...HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER?

Neo TZP:oh, see,when N caught Kyurem,i was able to see and hear but not able to take ...N may wonder what the hell is happening so i'm switching back.*turns back to N(who i'm still calling Neo,i'm putting Neo TZP)*

Neo:uh,*looks at dead Ghetsis*how did Ghetsis die?

Touko: -_-' uh,you killed him.

Neo:but the Pledge of Immortality...

Touko:i'll explain when we finish our job.(thinking:man,this is going to take ages to explain)

Bakura:so why are Touko,Touya and Neo uncontrollable?

Malik:i don't know.

Touko,Touya and Neo suddenly burst out laughing.

Bakura:what's so funny?

Malik:Kitty's right!what's so funny?  
>Bakura:Malik,i swear if you call me that one more time,i will hire a rapist to rape you.<p>

Neo:why don't you do it yourself?*smirk*

Bakura:for f**ks sake,I AM NOT GOD DAMN GAY!

Neo:anyway,we saw Ash over there*point to where Ash is sitting on a rock near a tree*and he was on the tree and he fell off!i got it on tape.

Neo plays the tape.

Malik&Bakura:*burst into laughter*WAHAHAHA!THAT IS HILARIOUS!

Touko:oh was the thiefshipping yaoi story you two read like?

Malik&Bakura:one word:terrifying.

Neo:sounds bad.

Bakura:why don't you and Touko read a ferriswheelshipping story?

Neo&Touko:HELL NO!

Malik:then shut up.

all the groups go to the end of the areas they were told to go to and at the end of each one is a crystal of a different get the crystals and bring them back to Blaze and the comes with them.

Blaze:why the hell is Shadow here?

Shadow:because i wanted to come.

Flare:and Shadow is a co-host!

Neo:Touko,Touya?can you now explain how i killed an immortal Ghetsis?

Flare:immortal?

Touko:fine,i'll explain.

-this is a VERY VERY ABSOLUTELY LONG explaination so ...this scene is missing due to boringness and violence between Blaze and Shadow-

's how it happened.

Malik:it took you only 1 million years to understand.

Marik:who wants a hug?Anzu?

Anzu:well,no because we are not friends and blah blah blah blah and you'll kill me which is blah blah blah blah.

Blaze:*gets Ghetsis' meteor gun*NO TALKING ABOUT GOD DAMN FRIENDSHIP!*shoots her*

Neo TZP:*through mind-link with Neo*wow,that was violent.

Neo:O.O*mind-link*WHAT THE F*****G HELL?GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN MIND WHOEVER YOU ARE!

Yugi:*thinking*guess Neo can do mind-link,this is like what happened when Marik discovered ,flashback please.

~Flashback~

Malik:time to see Ishizu.*enters a museum*

Marik is chasing a kid who keeps calling him names.

Marik:*thinking,actually using mind-link*stupid god damn kid.

Malik:*mind-link*MARIK,WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Marik:*mind-link still*WHAT THE-MALIK?WHAT THE EFFING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND?

Malik:*mind-link*dumb-a**,its called mind-link.i can communicate with you through our minds.

Yugi:*who is at the game shop,mind-link*Malik,i guess Marik just found out about mind-link.

~end of flashback~

Yugi:*mind-link*Neo,don't yell using gives people headaches.

Neo:O.O*mindlink*YUGI?GET THE F**K OUT OF MY MIND!...and what's mind-link?

Yugi:*sweatdrop,mind-link*it is when certain people can communicate with others using their minds.

Neo:*mind-link*O.O that's Yami use it?

Yugi:*mind-link*and Ryou,Bakura,Malik,Marik,Ishizu,Shadi,Pegasus,Flare,Blaze and some other people.

Touko:*mind-link,unaware of it*ow,my head hurts.

Neo&Yugi:*mind-link*Touko?you can use mind-link?

Touko:*mind-link*whats mind-link?

Touya:*mind-link*yeah,what is mind-link?

Yugi:*mind-link*you too?*explains mind-link*understand?

Touko&Touya:*mind-link*yes,i understand.

Neo TZP:*mind-link*this is weird.

Bakura:*m-l*Neo?

Yami&Yugi:*m-l,don't know Neo TZP*who are you?

Neo TZP:*m-l*i am Neo,i am N's alter ego.i am a bit like a Yami but i am not one,but you can count me as a Yami.

Flare:*m-l*this is weird.

Shadow:*m-l*i agree.

Flare:*ml*Shadow?you can use mind-link?

Shadow:*ml*uh huh.

Blaze:*ml*oh c** can use mind-link too.

(in this,all people with mind-link can communicate with each other)

Touko:*ml*i was wondering,since Neo can use mind-link does that mean Ghetsis can use mind-link too?he is Neo's father.

Neo:*ml*no,he isn't my father by just raised me.*quietly*cruelly.

Neo TZP:*ml*he wasn't even legally allowed to raise kidnapped you.

Neo:*ml*WHAT? that is crazy!i'm calling officer Jenny!

Neo TZP:*ml*no,don' like that won't do anything.

Ash:what are you lot doing?you seem startled.

Neo:*sweatdrop*oh,nothing important.

Blaze:hm...maybe i should include some yaoi.

Flare:okay then...

Blaze:Joey,Kaiba,kiss.

Joey&Kaiba:NO WAY AM I KISSING HIM!*point to each other*

Shadow:just do it.

Bakura:*whispers to Malik*what about...

Malik:* back*okay,lets do it.

Malik and Bakura push Joey and Kaiba into each other causing them to run to rinse their mouths.

Touko:O.O that was disgusting.

Neo TZP:*mindlink*you're telling me.

Neo:*ml*this is the worst place i ever been to,except to Ghetsis' home.

Blaze:*ml*hey!i heard that!

Neo TZP:*ml*N,mind if we switch?

Neo:*ml*not at all.*they switch*

Neo TZP:it was getting boring in my soul-room.

Flare:what is your soul room like?

Neo TZP:why don't you see for the millenium key.

Flare:Shadi,can i use your millenium key?

Shadi:oh,you are going to look into a soul but i will open the onto me.

Flare:okay.*holds Shadi's shoulder,they go into the soulroom*

Touko:they wanna go into Neo's soul room?i wonder what's it like.

~with Flare and Shadi.~

Shadi:oh my,there are two soul rooms.*there are two doors,one shows the ice and dark sign,the other has a large 'N' on it,* which one do we go through?

Flare:ok,i'll use my millenium item,the millenium flame!*she points to the first one.*okay,we go through this one for the soul i want.

they open the door to find a huge forest with a cave in the middle.

Shadi:oh my,there's a forest and cave in this soul room.

Flare:my flame is telling me to go in the cave.

they walk into the cave to see it bigger on the inside and has quite a lot of doors.

Shadi:oh my god,this reminds me of when i went in the pharoah's soul room.

?:does it?

Flare:who's there?

?:i'll show myself.*they see a Kyurem and Zorua.*

Kyurem:why are you in master's soul room?we protect this soul room.

Zorua:so SCRAM!

Neo TZP enters the area.

Neo TZP:don't worry,i gave them permission.

Shadi:why does Neo look different?

Flare:this is his alter Neo and his alter ego switch,Neo's hair shortens and sometimes Zorua ears appear on his head.

Shadi:oh.

Neo TZP:i guess you were suprised by how many rooms there see,a long time ago,i got amnesia.i remembered a lot of things but all these rooms show that i haven't got all my memory my soul was in N's body,ii actually had a physical form but i nearly got destroyed,and some thing released my soul from my body and my body got destroyed.

Flare:confusing...

Shadi:well said.

Touko:hello.

Neo TZP:how did you get here?

Touko:hi Neo.i don't know how i got here.

Flare:O.o weird.

Neo:hello,this place is huge*looks clueless*.

Neo TZP:N,why are you in my soulroom?

Neo:i wanted to look place is huge!

Touko:i agree.

Neo TZP:it is huge because of my amnesia that i got a long time ago.

Neo:O.O okay...

Flare:lets go back.

they go back to the studio.

Blaze: i'm bored,*lightbulb above head flashs* ah ha! Malik, Bakura, if you don't do this, you will have to go out on a date for 3 hours.

Malik&Bakura: I'M NOT GAY!

Blaze: *sarcasticly*my ear,ow. anyway, you two have to kiss for 25 seconds.

M&B: WHAT?

Flare:you better do it, you don't want to get on Blaze's bad side.

Malik: me and Bakura are friends, can't you leave it at that?

Flare: actually,*faint blush* i wouldn't normally dare cute boys stuff like that. but it's Blaze's dare. so you have to.

Bakura: god damn it.

they kiss for 25 seconds.

Marik: ha! i knew it! Malik and Bakura, sitting in a tree K-I-S-!*kicked where it hurts the most by Bakura*

Bakura:*anger marks appear*zip it.

Marik:O.O okay,Bakura.

Shadow:*yawns*i'm tired,lets sleep.

Flare:okay,i will sort everyone in i want no 'hanky-panky'.there are bunk beds.

everyone else:okay.

,you can have your own ,you're with ,you're with ,with ,i'll trust you to be in the same room as Mai.,just ,with ,with ,with ,with ,with ,i'll trust you to be in my room with ,with ,we have a new character called Petal and you will share a room with her.*sorts out the rest*

everyone:okay!

Flare:g'night!*heads off with else goes to their rooms.*

**Yugimew:you can review and become a co-host if you can dare hosts and co-hosts as well as the casts.**

**Blaze:hmm...remember,you can vote to choose what N will be called for the next few chapters.**

**Flare:this is a long was supposed to be one chapter and it is long enough to be two.**

**Neo TZP:one long chapter.**

**N:this is two chapters then.**

**Ghetsis:go Hydreigon!*sends out a Hydreigon***

**N :eek!*goes/runs back to soulroom***

**Blaze:scaredy cat. **

**Shadow:please review! :-)**


	2. team rocket vs team galactic

**Yugimew:hello!last chapter counted as a double chapter as it was so are,this chapter will be quite i do not get enough dares,i will let Flare,Blaze,Shadow,Petal and any new hosts make dares by chapter takes place after 2 months because the characters were on holiday.**

**Yugi:Yugimew,you told me they were based on your friends and yourself.**

** and Blaze are based on is based on one of my friends and Petal was based on another friend.**

**Ryou:Yugimew does not own Yu-gi-oh or this chapter please review.(gives HUGE puppy eyes)**

Flare:hello!we got new hosts coming in this chapter.i also brought a character from another anime to be host.(starry eyes)

Yugi:who?

Xellos(from slayers):hello!

Touya:hey,you are from slayers.

Blaze:Xellos is a new host.

Shadow:also Flare may have some friends coming well as reviewers.

Touko:oh.

Flare's laptop screen lights up.

Yami:you got email.

Flare:(goes to laptop)ah.(opens tab)here are some reviews!

Bianca:wait a minute,where's Malik,Marik,Bakura,team plasma,Ash,Anzu and Misty?

Ash and Misty come in.

Misty:sorry we are wanted to get ice cream and donuts.

Ash:where's Malik,Marik ,Bakura and team plasma?

Flare gets another reads it.

Flare:i got an email off my friend in team says they are in a meeting and will be here in 5 minutes and Neo has strapped Ghetsis to a rocket and is sending him here along with Anzu and her cousin...(there is a bang outside and Ghetsis,Anzu and her cousin bang on the ground,they are strapped to a rocket)

Flare,Blaze and everyone else there:WAHAHAHAHAHA!(laughing)

Malik and Bakura enter,dragging Marik behind them.

Flare:where have you been?

Malik:in the pub.

Bakura:but Marik drank too much and passed out before.

Marik:(drunk,goes over to Touko,swaying)you ar won thine lady,(hic) how awout a wiss?(tries to kiss her)

Touko:eek!(sends out Reshiram)flamethrower!(Reshiram burns Marik to a crisp)

Marik:U_U

Kyurem arrives and lands on Ghetsis,Anzu and plasma grunt 20(Anzu's cousin).Neo gets off Kyurem.

the other plasma members arrive on bird pokemon/jet packs.

Blaze:finally,you come.

Neo:hello.(looks at the burnt Marik)what happened to Marik?

Xellos:well,if you want to know,he tried to kiss Touko and she got Reshiram to burn him.

Neo:? but i thought he was gay.(thinking:that idiot probably deserved that anyway.i don't like that Malik or Bakura.)

Malik:(rubs his head)well,(sweatdrop)he got drunk.

plasma grunt 20: come on,we should not get drunk or hurt each other,we should blah blah in peace and blah blah...

Neo switchs out with N.

N:SHUT THE HELL UP!*blasts grunt 20's head off with a gun)sheez,i thought he was he arrived with Anzu at the meeting and they gave a long wonder Neo strapped them onto a rocket.

Xellos:oh my.(thinking,its actually mind-link:wow,that was Filia's more violent.)

N:(mind-link)what was that?whos Filia?

Xellos:O.O(mind-link)how could you tell what i was thinking?

Flare:(mind-link)its called mindlink.

Touya:(mindlink)N,i got to say,i think you are more violent than your yami.

Flare: oh yeah, N,Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ash,Misty and team Plasma, this is Xellos. he's a new host.

Xellos:hello!

Blaze:time for a review!this one is from LivvyKitty!

HEY! I wanna be on! Plese, Host-Oneesamas?  
>Appearence: Silver hair, gold eyes, jeans and white t-shirt.<br>Other form: Black cat ears, black kitty tail, back, long sleeved robe up to my thighs. Blacks boots to my calves and black bell on my tail. I have black hair and red eyes. My weapon is a Sythe!  
>Personality: Fun, Awesome and EVIL!<br>Name: Call me Kitty. Only Bakura is allowed to call me Koneko-Chan! ^w^  
>Bakura: Try to translate this to english: Konichi Wa, Minna-San! Aishiteru, Ryou-Kun and Neko-kun!<br>seto:if you had a choose of raping joey or having a shhadow game with him which would you choose?  
>joey: i just plane like you so you get a trained snake named seto<br>Tea: DIE! *turns into other form and kills*  
>I'm done! Bai Bai Onee-chan's and Onii-chan's<p>

Flare:of course you can be on,Kitty!(poofs her in)

Kitty:huh?*looks around*where am i?

Blaze:you are in our ToD show.

Kitty:yay!i'm on the show!*glomps Bakura*

Bakura:ow!blasted fangirls!

Flare:we'll do Kaiba's truth first!(i think she means Kaiba,i don't know if she means him or Seto the priest)

Kaiba:why would i rape Joey?i would have a shadow game with him,even though i still think its some-

Bakura:(in Kaiba's voice) hocus pocus magic trick.

Malik,Marik and some other characters crack up.

Kaiba:hey!

Kitty:Anzu(Tea),*turns into other form*DIE!

Anzu:wah!*dies*X.X

Blaze:Bakura,translate the text.

Bakura:uh,(sweatdrop)it's actually doesn't make sense, i translate it as 'hello,Minna-san! i love you Ryou-kun and Cat-kun!'.who the hell is 'Cat-kun'?

N:uh...(sweatdrop)i think it says 'hello,everyone!i love you Ryou-kun and Kitty-kun!'.and Kitty-kun means you.

Bakura:...I AM NOT A KITTY!

Xellos:*trying not to laugh*hehe,that makes ,you look like a kitty.

Kitty:Kitty-kun,don't be is what all fan girls call you.*bear hugs him*

Malik:(thinking:a bear hug? looks weird.)

Blaze: ...

Petal:*yawns* wow,i'm tired...*looks around after Xellos teleported*where did Xellos go?

Flare:*starry eyes*oh,Xel-kun told me he had to see Beastmaster Zelas.

Touya:who's that?

Shadow:Zelas is Xellos' master and mother in a way.

Marik:*still drunk* ooh...that pretty girl has some guts.*sway*(quietly)i wonder if she will go out with me.

Ryou:can't you make him undrunk?it is very disturbing.

Blaze:no,i think it is quite funny.

Yugi:Flare,Blaze, Xellos is from another world,right?how did you get him to get here?

Flare:oh,i used my dimension is able to teleport here and there took a while to get him to help. plus Blaze saw someone there that she started crushing on...*Blaze whacks her*HEY!

Blaze:SHUTUP!

Yami:you got to be kidding me,Blaze doesn't look like the type that get crushes.

Shadow:it's true,i went with Flare and Blaze saw the person she was blushing through the whole conversation we had with them...

Blaze:*hits Shadow with a hammer*SHUT UP!

Misty:who is this person she got a crush on?

Xellos comes back.

Xellos:oh,i can tell you who Blaze got a crush on.i was watching them when they were having a conversation.

Blaze:*gets Xellos in a headlock*DON'T YOU START!

Flare:the person she got a crush on is someone Xellos knew years ago.

Xellos:uh name is Val-!*Blaze starts chanting "life is wonderful!"*ah!ooh i hate psychological warfare!*covers ears*

Blaze:'life is wonderful!'please can we change the subject?'life is wonderful!'

Flare:okay,we'll give the reviewers a chance to figure who it cookies for all that get it right along with hugs off Yami,Malik,Ryou,Yugi and Bakura!Marik is too drunk and may be in the state for 3 we find a way to stop it.

Shadow:the name of the person Blaze likes begins with 'V' and is from slayers try.

Petal:even a idiot can answer it.

Gourry from slayers wanders in.

Gourry:who?i don't know anyone beginning with 'V' from the time Filia joined us and Darkstar was destroyed.

everyone except Touya,Gourry,Ghetsis and Marik sweatdrop.

Petal:*sweatdrop still* minus Mr Gourry.

Lina rushes in.

Lina:Gourry,where did you go,jellyfish-brains?we need to get some food!

Gourry:food food food!*runs off with Lina*

there is silence.

Blaze:*sweatdrop*that was weird.

Flare:i agree.

N:i forgot to ask,why was Marik burnt?

Touko:didn't you hear from your yami?well he tried to kiss me.

N:oh,i thought he was gay though.(thinking:my yami didn't tell me,that stupid head.)

Neo:(mindlink)i heard that, hikari.

Malik:for christ sake,he got drunk.

Marik:*not drunk*i tried to kiss Touko?never!i am gay!not straight!and why would i kiss Touko?

Bakura:didn't you hear?you were drunk.

Marik:well,it's your fault for bringing me to a pub.

Malik:well,if me and kitty left you here,you would of ate all the sugar.

Bakura:Malik i am not a kitty,but good point.

Marik:sugar?where?i'm hungry.

Blaze:(sweatdrop)Marik,i dare you to hit N.N,i dare you to kill him.

N:okay.

Marik:what?no way!(Blaze prepares a hyper beam)fine.(hits N)

N:Marik,you are dead.(grabs a rifle)

Marik:eek!(runs,N chases him with the rifle)

N:take this!(blasts Marik's head off.)

Yugi:is it just me,or is N more violent than his hikari?

plasma grunt 20:come on,we should be friends,blah,blah, blah...

N:(shoots him with the rifle)SHUT UP!

Yami:O.O its just you.

Flare:-_-' no,N is a little more violent.

Neo:(switchs out)Anzu...come here.

Anzu:what is it,do you want to be great because blah blah blah...

Neo:no,i want you to(gets an AK-13)SHUT THE HELL UP!(pulls the trigger)bye bye.(the AK-13 fires bullets at Anzu)

Anzu:ah!(dies)X.X

Yami:O.O yes,it's just you.i think they are evenly violent.

Blaze:dare,Yami,go to lostlorn forest and catch a show it me.

Yami:uh,where's lostlorn forest?

Flare:it is in Unova.i'll teleport you can use my Alakazam.

Yami:ok.(teleports)

Blaze:he can give it to me to kill Anzu whenever i should be Zoroark is lv25 and Alakazam is lv40.

N:uh,Blaze,it will be harder than the season when all the Zoroarks gather and they tend to attack anyone who enters their terrortory...

Blaze:WHAT?YOU'RE KIDDING ME!

N:no,i am not.

Neo:(switchs out)anyway,Yami is going to end up dying and you wont be able to revive him.

Flare:damn!Shadow,go help him if he dies.

Shadow:ok.(disappears)

Yugi:huh?(looks around)how did he disappear?...and where's Petal and Xellos?

Flare:huh?(looks around)Petal?where are you?hmm...Xellos is probably busy and is Petal?

Blaze:don't have a clue.

they hear a voice.

?:youfruitcake!let me out of here!you idiot!help!

Blaze:that sounded like she is in danger.

Flare:then don't stand there!help her!

Blaze:idon'twanna.

Flare:you stupid head!

Blaze:ok,i'll go.

she goes to where the sound is coming from-the basement.

Petal:(in a bag that is tied at the top)let me out!help!

Blaze unties the bag and Petal gets out.

Petal:thank you Blaze.

the two girls return.

Flare:what happened?

Petal:someone trapped me in a bag!i couldn't see them though.

Yami and Shadow is covered in scratchs and is dripping is unharmed.

Flare:what happened to Yami?

Shadow:he got attacked by Zoruas and Zoroark and a Zorua knocked him off a was about to fall to his doom then Xellos appeared,grabbed him,and 'accidently' dropped him in water.

Bakura:the midget pharaoh deserved that.

Yami:hey!

Malik:hey,you are one.

Flare:never mind.

Blaze:are there anymore reviews?

Flare:i'll check... more so far,from Artemis,

Lol.  
>Bianca: Truth what do you prefer<br>Rebelshipping or youxCheren?  
>Joey:Dare Go eat some of N's hair<br>Yes Im really weird deal with it!

Bianca:m-me and C-Cheren?*faints*

Blaze:that was weird.

Flare:not as weird as the next dare.

Joey:YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!why would i eat some guy's hair?

Blaze:*sigh*just do it Joey.

N:that is the weirdest dare to date.

Neo:(switches out)if i had my own body i wouldn't have to keep knocking N out.

Bakura:you mean when you switch out with your hikari you knock him out and bring him to his soul room?no wonder N doesn't find out what happens unless someone tells him about it.

Neo:well,basicly,i hit him with a spirit mallet.

Anzu:(came back to life)you shouldn't hit your hikari,you two should be friends...

N:(forces Neo to switch out) SHUT UP YOU FREAKING HIPPIE!(hits her with a huge mallet)

Anzu:oww...that hurt...(has a big lump on her forehead)come on,don't hurt others,we should all be friends...

N:SHUT UP!no one likes you Anzu.

Tristen:i do!

N:(sweatdrop)other than Tristen...

Tristen:i do!

Anzu:ok,anyway,we should be friends and blah blah blah and blah...

N:that's it Anzu!(switches out with Neo and tells him something to do)

Neo:Anzu,you deserved this...(transforms into a small Zorua)

Anzu:aww!kawaii!Zoruas are sooo cute!

Zorua Neo:SHADOW BALL!(blasts Anzu with a shadow ball)

Anzu:oww!shadow balls hurt!come on Zorua,i don't want to fight,i want to be friends with you...

Zorua Neo:that's the final straw!(tail glows and eyes glow red)

Flare:i don't like the look on Zorua Neo's face...

Petal,Shadow,Blaze,Xellos and Flare back away.

Zorua Neo:(body glows)YOU DESERVE THIS!JUDGEMENT!(blasts Anzu to smithereens and there is a deep pit where she and plasma grunt 20 are killed as well)

Flare:O.O HOW THE HELL COULD A FLIPPING ZORUA USE FREAKING JUDGEMENT?

Blaze:-_-' i don't know,at least Ghetsis and Anzu's cousin got killed as well...

Shadow:i didn't have a flipping clue that Neo could change into a Zorua...

Blaze:anyway,Joey's ,i'll give you your own body ?

Neo:ok.(switches out)

Joey:but why would i eat some guy's hair?

Blaze:do it or i'll kill you.

Tristen:Blaze,are you Hitler's descendant?

Blaze:O.O NO I AM NOT,HITLER BLOOMING KILLED HIS OWN DOG AND WIFE SO IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO BE HITLER'S ,YOU ARE A STUPID ,JOEY DO THE GOD DAMN DARE.

Joey:damn it.

~i can't be bothered to do this dare and i am skipping to the next day.p. got his own body shortly after Joey did his dare~

Flare:where's Touko,Touya,Neo,N,Ghetsis,Marik and Ryou?

Yami:don't have a i overheard Marik had some plans for Ryou.

Malik:my flipping gay yami has a crush on Ryou who is straight.

Flare:weird,doesn't Marik know that Ryou is straight?

Malik:yes.

Shadow:wait,didn't Ryou go out with Miho?

Bakura:they broke 't know why.

plasma grunt:Neo went to kill Ghetsis repeatedly.i heard off another grunt that Touya,Touko and N-sama went to the pub.

Yugi:how old are they?

Blaze:Touya is 17 and N and Touko are 18.

Kaiba:i thought Touko and Touya were N 15.

Flare:never mind.

Neo comes back with a dead Ghetsis over his shoulders.

Neo:hello,i'm with a dead Ghetsis.

Flare:wow,he looks a how many times exactly did you kill him?

Neo:i killed him about 10 times,and he kept coming back to life in the area we were in so i went out of the area and killed didn't come back to life.

Flare:strange.

Neo:where's Marik,Ryou,hikari,Touko and Touya?

Blaze:your hikari,Touko and Touya went to the 't know about Marik and Ryou.

Ryou comes in with Marik,Ryou is repeatedly kicking has a black eye and bleeding nose.

Blaze:hey,what are you doing Ryou?

Ryou:Marik kept stalking i gave him a little punishment.

Joey:little?but he's a mess,Ryou.

Marik:oww,Ryou-kun,that hurts.

Ryou:can you stop calling me 'Ryou-kun'?i'm not freaking gay.i'm .

Marik:but Ryou-chan...

Ryou:i'm not a flipping girl,either,i'm a boy. a STRAIGHT boy.

N and Touko come in,dragging a bleeding and unconcius Touya behind them.

Blaze:what happened to Touya?

Touko:he got into a fight with a group of bikers.

N:he's lucky he's still alive.

Petal:sigh...(transforms into a Shaymin) aromatherapy.(heals everyone in the area,then turns back to normal)

Touko:anyway,how did Touya get into a fight again,i can't remember.

N:you can't remember?he went up to them when they were yelling at the bartender to give them free beer,he yelled at the leader and told them to stop they attacked him.

Touya:i got into a fight?i can't remember,i blacked out just when i saw them hustling the bartender.

N:you wasn't drunk were perfectly when you fought them,you used different techniques than you normally use and you had grey eyes...

Touya:?my eyes are normally brown though...

Touko:i just remember him fighting but his eyes were grey instead of brown.

Flare:maybe he has a yami as well.i'll get my yami detector can detect a yami inside someone's ,i'll check you forgot partly about the fight and you weren't drunk.

she walks off.

Xellos:i'm ,hikaris?can someone tell me what is going on here?

Yami:i'll people have a darker side,like there is a different person living in the same body as darker side is called a lighter side is called a me and is the hikari and i'm the the yami is more violent,like Bakura and is normally not only acts violent to defend Bakura is very violent and a little insane.(Bakura calls him a midget)watch it sometimes the hikari can be violenter than the yami.i think a good example for this is yami Neo and hikari this case,the hikari seems more the yami seems like a wimp in comparision to him.(Neo calls Yami a smeg head)you're a smeg head,whatever that is, you ?

Xellos:yes,i understand completely

Flare comes back with a device that looks like a ds.

Flare:this is the yami can detect yamis.i'll use it on Touya first.

Flare points the device at Touya's forehead,opened it and turned it screen blinked black.

Flare:yes,Touya has a to test Touko.

Flare does the same to screen blinks black.

have a yami too.

Touko:so what should i do?

Flare:we can extract it after it has been unleashed fully for at least 14 ,it hasn't been unleashed properly yet.

Touya:what do you mean?

Flare:like Neo before he was known to us,your yamis hide themselves in their should be unleashed properly when you are in when Ghetsis shot N with that meteor gun,which Neo quickly switched out with him and stopped the attack.

Touko:that's what happened...

Flare:uh your yamis will be unleashed when you are in danger.

Touko:i understand.

Blaze:anyway,i got a dare for Yugi to do.(evil smile)

Yugi:uh oh.

Blaze:Yugi,i dare you to go to Mc Donalds and get us all some food except Anzu,pay with your own a bike.

Yugi:uh,okay.(gets on the bike)

Blaze:(evil smile)naked.

Yugi:WHAT?I CAN'T DO THAT!

Blaze:(eyes glow red)do it or i'll kill you and not revive you.

Yugi:(EXTREMELY red)sigh...*pout*ok.i'll do it...(exits on the bike after stripping)

Malik:*chuckle*good idea!*snigger*

Marik is clinging on to Ryou.

Ryou:Marik,can you GET THE HELL OFF ME!

Marik:*sigh* ok*pout*Ryou-kun.

Ryou:MARIK I AM NOT FLIPPING GAY!

Flare:Marik,i dare you to jump off a roof...(Marik has already jumped off a roof)

Yami:i guess he's depressed.

Touko:huh?(looks around)where have Xellos,Malik,Bakura,Ash and Misty gone?

Flare:(looks around)hey,where'd they go?

Touya:don't have a hell of a clue.

Ash comes back panting and in a panic.

Flare:what's up Ash?

Ash:i was walking with Misty,she had to see her sister,Violet,then this guy appeared,attacked us and took Misty hostage!

Xellos appears near Flare.

Xellos:oh my,that guy is strong.

Flare:Xellos,can you help us find this guy who took Misty hostage.

Xellos:i saw he fired a gun at me.

Ash:a attacked us with a knife.

Flare:Shadow,find Malik and Bakura and bring them back are going to find Misty and this guy!

Xellos nods and disappears.

Flare:Ash,what did the guy look like?

Ash:he had yellow hair,amber eyes,looked about 18,had white pale skin and was dressed in black.

Xellos appears back with Malik and Bakura.

Xellos:they were messing with this hypnotised him and Bakura told him to steal stuff.

Flare:Malik,can you not keep controlling people for your own benefit?

Malik:anyway,what do you want?  
>Flare explains the situation.<p>

Yugi comes back with bags of food,a ticket covering his privates.

Blaze:Yugi,get your clothes back are going to find this guy that kidnapped Misty.

Kitty:when i see him,i will crush him!

Yugi got his clothes back on.

the group head out the area and towards the last place the stranger was seen.

Flare:i can't see pitch black!

?:what are you doing?this is my terrortory!

Ash:that voice!its him!hey you!wheres that girl with orange hair you took?

?:its naive that accursed monster is with you too!

Xellos:oh my.i think we are in trouble.

?:very well,i shall crush you!(electric sparks)show me!(electric sparks)your power!(a bright light shines and the figure of the stranger changes shape)

Flare:what the-?

the figure changed into a Zapdos.

the Zapdos form of the stranger:i will defeat you!THUNDER!(lightning shoots out of his wings.)

Blaze:eek!that's it!(changes into a heatran)ERUPTION!(blasts fire out of her mouth)

Kitty:stranger,who are you?whats your name?

the Zapdos form stranger:very well,i shall tell you my name!it is Volt!now unless you want a great calamity to fall upon you,leave!

Shadow:calamity?

Volt:yes,this whole area is cursed.i took your friend away so i can test if the curse has affected her,if it hasn't,i will return her to you and you must leave the she is affected,i will have to keep her where i have her for a while until she is 's why i told you to leave!

Touko:uh,what does the curse do?

Volt:it affects people's minds and also gives humans diseases.

Touya:why are you not affected?

Volt:i took a potion so i do not get takes a while for it to affect 10 minutes.

N:no one would be stupid enough to stay in a dark alley for 10 minutes.

Neo:but the curse takes effect after 10 is absorbed into people after 5 minutes.

lot have been here for 3 and a half minutes so you have 1 and a half minute here before you get affected.i will destroy the area later so no one will take a while to be destroyed.i will take your friend to you ?

Flare:ok,but you promise to give her back?

Volt:yes, go before you get infected.

everyone exits.

~back at the studio~

Flare:later?how long is later?

Blaze:i don't know.

Petal:(blushing)that guy was quite cute.

Shadow:seriously?Petal,you are weird.

Blaze:well,(looks at clock)i got an idea.

Kitty:what?

Blaze:lets make a remake of a play!

Flare:which play?

Blaze:uh either Much ado about nothing,A Midsummer night dream...(lists endless plays)

Flare:Blaze,i don't think we can do the Zorua and the Vulpix(a play Blaze listed).it requires a Zorua and a we can get two lovers in the group and change one into a Zorua hybrid and one into a Vulpix hybrid.

a random stranger throws a knife at Touko,her eyes glow and she catchs the knife and hurls it back at the stranger.

Neo:looks like Touko's yami has been released.

Touko's yami:stupid i thought i had enough trouble back at home.

Touya:yes,her yami has been released.i'll try guess her name,Toukita?

Neo:*face palm*it's Shiro you smeg head.

Touya:i'm not a smeg head,whatever that is,and how do you know her name?

Neo:she's from my in ancient Unova.i know your yami's name as 's Kuro.

Touya:guess he's from your time as well.

Neo nods.

Blaze:we don't have to use lovers.(evil smirk)we could use Shiro and Neo.

Shiro:what are you taling about?

Flare:*sigh*a are deciding to do a listed endless numbers of plays and one is called The Zorua and the Vulpix,which is a romance between a Zorua hybrid,which Neo is,and a Vulpix hybrid,which we could make it is best to use people in relationships.

Shiro:a play?i am kinda not good at acting.*then a bit angry* and how do i know you are not some idiot that tries to pair people up like you tried with Kaiba and Joey?

Flare:i said it would be best to use lovers but we could use a different me and Blaze stink at directing love plays.

Blaze:what about ...i forgot what it's called.

Volt appears with Misty.

Volt:ok,your friend Misty is fully was a little infected but i fixed that.

Misty:thank you for helping me.

Flare:hmm,(thinks for a while)Volt,how would you like to be a host for our truth or dare show?

Volt:host?hmm...(thinks)sounds like fun!ok!

Flare:anyway,Volt,how old are you?

a quarter.

Blaze:...(thinking about plays)

Petal:you're still thinking about plays?

Kitty: strange.

Ghetsis:shut up you stupid kids!i shall kill you!

Flare:Volt,do me a favour and kill that old man for me.

man,time for you to die!*grabs an electric sword*DIE!*cuts Ghetsis up*

Ghetsis:X.X

Shiro:that was violent.

Touko:(mindlink)i agree,Shiro.

Neo: Flare,can you revive him please?i want to kill him again.

Flare:ok.

Ghetsis:Volt,you damned kid!

Neo:Shiro,want to help kill him?

Shiro:ok Neo-san!

Neo:ok,transform!(transforms)

Shiro:transform!(transforms into a Reshiram)

Neo transformed into a Kyurem.

Kyurem Neo:FUSION CHILL!

Reshiram Shiro:FUSION FLAME!

the combined attack burns Ghetsis and freezes that's left is frozen ashes.

Flare:Neo,i thought you were a Zorua hybrid.

Neo:i'm a Zorua AND Kyurem hybrid.

Volt:and i thought i was strange.

Neo:what was that?*Kyurem wings shoot out and Zorua ears pop out of his head*

Volt:uh,nothing...

Shiro:you idiot!*hits Volt on the head,Reshiram wings shoot out of Shiro's back,Vulpix ears pop out of her head*

Flare:your a Reshiram and Vulpix hybrid?

Shiro:yes,cool,huh?

Blaze:what about the Shakespeare play 'Much Ado About Nothin'?its a comedy.

Flare:uh Blaze,it is also a romance.

Blaze:darn...

Flare:what about we make up our own play?

Blaze:that's a great idea!we could make it an action and adventure comedy.

Touko:you will have to do it have a review.(points at Flare's laptop)

Flare is another off Artemis,

I got bored so I'm going to send more dares...and truths

White/Touko/Hilda:I dare you to eat two buckets of cat food

Joey:Tell everyone your biggest secret or obssesion

N.:Im sorry but you remind me of a pervert...so I dare you to yell I'm the God

of perverts while running around Touko with a zebra coustume I'm the

weirdess person alive.

Cheren:Is it true that Alder stocks you because it seems like it.

Yugi:I feel like I mispelled your name...well I dare you to have the craziest

(** mispelled) party at N's castle so crazy MTV comes to film it,throw up in

all the rooms,trash it so bad it'll take a life time to clean it up then when

Ghetsis or N come to the castle flip them off and set them up on a date with

some random freak in the if you feel that'll change this to a rated

M story just get Joey and Bianca high.

Flare:ok Touko,eat up.(gives her two buckets of cat food)

Touko:gross!i will not eat it.

Neo:what if she refuses?

Blaze:simple.i'll send her to the shadow round.

Touko:(gulp)i'll eat it.(starts eating)

N:what do you have against me?

Flare:c'mon,boy,get in the zebra suit!(holding a zebra suit in one hand and a dog biscuit in the other)

N:Flare,i am not a dog.

Neo:hikari,do it already.

N: well you can forget this!

Blaze:N,do i'll turn you into a Blitzle.

N:i rather turn into a lv2 Ponyta than get in that.

Blaze:ok,i'll turn you into a you do it.(turns him into a Blitzle)

Blitzle N:you are ridiculous.

Neo:hikari,you the ridiculous one.

Flare:now run around Touko.

Blitzle N:*sigh* (starts running around Touko in a circle)i'm the god of perverts.

Blaze:louder.

B.N:i'm the god of perverts.

Blaze:louder man.

B.N:I'M THE FREAKING GOD OF GOD DAMN PERVERTS.

Blaze:too loud...

Flare:Joey(he's asleep)...

Kaiba:listen.

Joey:(asleep)croissants...potaoes...GIGANTIC DONUTS!

Kaiba:sounds like donuts.

Shiro:eh heh.

Flare:Cheren,what's your answer?

Cheren:yes,it's true.

Mars(galactic commander,remember?):...

Flare:Yugi,you can throw a huge party at N's castle.

Ghetsis:it's _Ghetsis's _castle.

Yugi:what ever.

Neo:hey hikari,(mindlink:lets tie up Ghetsis,dress him in drag and get him ready for a blind date.)

N:i like how you think yami,(evil :Touko,Shiro,you know the blind date part of the dare,me and my yami are going to tie up Ghetsis,dress him in drag and get him ready for the blind date,heh to help?)

Touko&Shiro:(mindlink:ok,we'll overheard the galactic commanders have turned against their leader,*yes,even Saturn*they are going to do something similar to .)

Neo:(mindlink:the commanders turned against their boss?even Saturn?you're kidding me!)

Shiro:(mindlink:nope,Neo,we're not kidding...look over to the left!*he looks,the commanders put their boss to sleep with Bronzong and Jupiter is tieing him up in ropes.*)

Neo:(mindlink:i can't believe what i'm seeing.)

Touko:go Reuiniclus!hypnosis!(her pokemon puts Ghetsis to sleep)

while the 8 people get the blind daters ready,everyone else goes to _Ghetsis's_ castle.

Yugi:wahoo!*swings from the ceiling lamp and lands on a table and grabs a fistful of jelly and eats it*yummy!

Joey:*runs over to the table*mmm!donuts!*grabs them and eats them*

Anzu:cousin,lets sing the friendship song!

plasma grunt 20:okay!

they start singing.

a group of galactic and plasma grunts go to them,holding pokeballs.

galactic grunts:go Golbat!

plasma grunts:go Swoobat!

galactic and plasma grunts:poison sting!(the pokemon attack)

Anzu&plasma grunt 20:oww!oww!oww!(hit by the poison stings)

there is a knock at the door.

Touya:*opens the door*hey,it's MTV!

MTV:we heard there was a party at this also heard you were setting two people on a date in the corner.

Yugi:they shall be here in a bit.

an Abra appears next to Yugi and teleports him to the studio.

Yugi:why am i here?

Mars and Saturn walk over to Yugi.

Saturn:hey,Yugi,you are just in time.

Mars:Satty sent his Abra to find and Ghetsis are ready for the blind date.

Saturn:Mars,do not call me Satty again,please.

Mars:Jupiter calls you that.

Saturn:i told Jupiter not to call me that too.

Jupiter:i know Satty,it's just a funny nickname for you!

Saturn:says the one who likes Looker.

Jupiter:oh shut ,bring Cyrus here!

Pluto drags an asleep Cyrus who is in a tuxedo over to them.

Ghetsis?

Neo drags Ghetsis over,he is asleep and in a dress.

Yugi:HAHAHA!

N:careful,you may wake him up.

Touko:Yugi,be quieter.

Yugi:sorry,anyway,lets get to the party.

Mars:Satty,can your Abra teleport all of us?

Saturn:he can and Mars don't call me you can call me 'Satty',i can call you 'Reddy'.

Jupiter:ok then,Satty,tell your Abra to use teleport.

Saturn:ok,and it applies for you call me 'Satty',i'll call you 'Jupi'.Abra,teleport!

Abra teleports them outside the castle.

N:Yugi,go 'll go another is a quieter way into the either Cyrus or Ghetsis wake up,they'll kill us.

Yugi:ok.*walks in*

the others go round to the back of the castle.

Yugi:everyone,the blind daters are 'll be here in a bit.

Joey:who's doing it again?

Yugi:Ghetsis and Cyrus.

Anzu:they said they weren't gay in one of the truths.

Yugi:it's for aren't 's a blind date.

Anzu:oh,anyway,their friendship will be strenghten,and blah blah blah...

the others enter with an asleep Ghetsis and Cyrus in the middle of her no.

Neo:Anzu can you shut up?

Anzu:why friendship is blah blah blah...

Flare:*hides under a table*uh oh...

Anzu:friendship is blah blah blah...

Shiro:Anzu...grr...*body glows white*

Neo:CAN YOU SHUT UP?

Anzu:but friendship is blah blah...

Neo:that's it!*body glows grey,starts to transform*

Blaze:uh oh,they are going to transform...

Anzu:uh oh...it will be hard to become friends with these two...

Reshiram Shiro:Blue Fire!*starts the attack*

Kyurem Neo:Glaciate!*starts the attack*

N&Touko:YAMI STOP IT!YOU'LL KILL EVERYONE ELSE HERE!

Reshiram Shiro&Kyurem Neo:*stop the attack*DRAGON CLAW!*attack Anzu with dragon claw*

N:now that's better.

Anzu:*dead*X.X

Ghetsis:U.U*asleep still*

Cyrus:U.U*asleep still*

N:they're still asleep?

Touko:weird...

Mars:ok,lets put them in the corner then wake-up-slap them!

Saturn:Reddy,if you do that,Cyrus will try to kill you and your pokemon that used it.

Mars:Satty,we'll do it to Ghetsis and someone else will do it to Cyrus.

Saturn:or we can force Anzu to do it and watch her get killed.

Mars:good idea Satty!Malik,mind control Anzu after she gets revived.

Malik:ok!

Flare:*revives Anzu*

Anzu:my head hurts...

Malik:mind control!*controls her*mind slave,slap Ghetsis and Cyrus.

Anzu:*in a robotic voice*yes master.*slaps them*

Ghetsis:*awake*why am i in a dress?who slapped me and dressed me up?

Cyrus:ditto.

everyone looks at Anzu.

Ghetsis:*gets his mallet out*fwa!*hits her*

Anzu:*not mindcontrolled*oww...

Cyrus:go Honchcrow!*sends his 'mon out*night slash!

Anzu:ah!*dies*X.X

Yugi:ok,Ghetsis,Cyrus,you have a 1 hour date in the corner.

everyone else goes back to doing whatever.

Ghetsis:darn it.

Cyrus:ditto.

Ghetsis:can you stop that?

Touya:*swings from a ceiling lamp*wahoo!this is fun!

Joey:mm...donuts...*eating donuts*

MTV:this is great!*continues filming*

Rocket grunt:there are so many in this one?*points at door to throne room*

N:it's the throne there is alot of rubble in 't enter.

Rocket grunt:ok.

Touya is talking to the rocket executives asking if Archer and Saturn are related.

Archer:no,we are not related.

Ariana:and me and Mars aren't related either.

Proton:they are a bunch of idiots.

Saturn,Mars and Jupiter:WE HEARD THAT!

Mars:Ariana,battle,now.

Jupiter:same for Proton.

Saturn:Archer,me and you.

Ariana:lets do a triple tag battle!one pokemon each!

Mars:you're on!go Purugly!

Saturn:Toxicroak,you're up!

Jupiter:Skuntank!go!

Archer:go Ninetales!(i do not remember the rocket executives pokemon so i'll choose)

Ariana:Ariados!front line!

Proton:Slowbro!go!

Flare:looks like a battle.

Mars:fury swipes!

Saturn:sludge bomb!

Jupiter:poison gas!

Proton's Slowbro gets poisoned

Ninetales and Ariados are attacked and forced back

Archer:flamethrower!

Ariana:poison sting!

Proton:hypnosis!

Skuntank is put to sleep and Purugly and Toxicroak are gets inflicted with burn.

Mars:grr...dig!

Saturn:Toxicroak,you use dig too!

Jupiter:ditto to Mars and Saturn.

the three pokemon dig under ground.

Proton:where is it coming from?*looks around*

Archer:Ninetales,dig!

Ninetales digs underground.

Purugly and Toxicroak hit Ariados,who hits Slowbro.

Mars:Toxicroak and Skuntank may want to hold !

Toxicroak and Skuntank hold onto the is forced back up.

Jupiter:flamethrower!

Saturn:Jupiter,wait!

Ninetales absorbs the fire and is healed.

Jupiter:what the?

Saturn:Ninetales has the ability Flash Fire!

Mars:it absorbs the fire attack and heals it a flamethrower won't work until Ninetales is knocked out.

Jupiter:darn...

Archer:haha!is that all you got?flamewheel!

Skuntank is knocked out.

Jupiter:Skuntank!return!*returns her pokemon partner*

Proton:ice shard on Purugly.

Saturn:Toxicroak,brick break the ice shard and Slowbro!

the ice shard is shattered before it hits and Slowbro is hanging on with few energy left.

Mars:shadow ball!

Slowbro is blasted and became unconcious.

Proton:darn!return!

Archer:heat wave!

both galactic pokemon are left with little energy.

Mars&Saturn:reversal!finish it!

Ninetales is blasted with intense energy and is knocked out.

Archer:grr...return!

Mars:looks like we win,Satty.

Saturn:if you call me Satty one more time,i will call you Reddy for ,return!

Mars:good job Purugly!return!

Ariana:we got defeated by some team galactic was a fluke!

Jupiter:we are not ordinary members,we are the commanders,remember?

Ariana:oh yeah.

Flare:(talking to Blaze and Shadow)ok,i !Touya!N!come here!

Touko:what is it,Flare?

Flare:let's have a triple tag battle as well!you three vs me,Blaze and Shadow!

Touya:sounds like fun!ok!

Flare:Touya,do you have a legendary?

Touya:uh, really.

Flare:N,can he borrow your Zekrom or Kyurem?

N:ok.*throws a pokeball to Touya*

Flare:go Virizion!

Blaze:Terrakion!go!

Shadow:Cobalion,i choose you!

they send out the three legendary deer pokemon.

Touko:go Reshiram!

N:come on out Zekrom!

Touya:lets go Kyurem!

the three dragon pokemon come out.

Flare:you three can start.

Touko:Fusion Flame!

Touya:uh,what moves can Kyurem choose?

N:*sigh*here.(gives him some paper)Fusion Bolt!

Touya:lets see,Fusion Chill!

Flare:Leaf Tornado!

Blaze:Rock Head!

Shadow:Head Smash!

Touko:Blue Fire!

N:Bolt Strike!

Touya:uh...Glaciate!

the three dragons of the tao trio's signature moves smash into Cobalion and is defeated.

Shadow:return!

Flare:Sacred Sword!

Blaze:Sacred Sword!

the two moves target and attack is super effective and a critical hit and knocks the ice dragon out.

Touya:darn!return!

Touko:this is getting dangerous!Flamethrower!

N:Zekrom use Thunderbolt!

Flare&Blaze:Detect!

Touko:darn!

Blaze:rock blast!

Flare:magicial leaf!

Touko:uh oh!

the attack knocks Zekrom out.

N:Zekrom!return!

Touko:Blue Fire!

Terrakion is knocked out.

Blaze:Terrakion!return!good job.

Flare:i guess it's just you and me,Touko!Sacred Sword!

Touko:Fusion Flame!

Flare:finish it!head smash!

Reshiram is knocked out.

Touko:Reshiram!return!

Flare:we 3 put in a good effort against was able to knock out two but unlucky for you,not Virizion.

Touko:*sigh*you can't win them all.

Blaze:i wonder how Ghetsis and Cyrus are doing.

at the corner.

Ghetsis:this really stinks!

Cyrus:ditto.

Ghetsis:shut up!is that all you're going to say?

back to the others.

Blaze:Flare,do you remember that shipping that you forgot?

Flare:yes,(looks at the three galactic commanders who are drinking alcohol,Jupiter is using Pluto as a foot rest)are they old enough to drink?

Blaze:don't ask me,ask is the shipping?

Flare:oh,it's conjunctionshipping.

Touya:what's that?

Blaze:it's Mars/Saturn.

Jupiter:*giggle*.come what you said before,Blaze and Flare.

Mars:huh?*has a glass in her hand,dragging Pluto with the other hand*

Saturn:this better be important,Jupiter.

Flare:I remembered my other favourite shipping!

Mars:*sigh*what is it?*takes a sip of alcohol*

Saturn:this better be not stupid.*does the same as Mars*

Flare:it's conjuctionshipping!

Mars and Saturn spit the alcohol out,it goes on Pluto.

Mars:you're kidding!

Saturn:ditto to Mars!your joking,right?

Flare:nope!

Blaze:i got a dare!Serenity!come here!

Serenity:what is it?

Blaze:ask Bakura out,its a dare.

Serenity:huh?ok...

she goes over to Bakura,who is talking with a drunk Marik and a hyper Malik.

Serenity:hey,Bakura.

Bakura:what is it,little girl?

Serenity:well i got dare to ask you so,will you go out with me?

Bakura:now look.i personally don't care about Blaze or Flare,you are too young for me.

Blaze:it's because he's gay, i bet.

Malik: don't you go there.

Bakura: yeah, if you do, i'm gonna kill you.

Blaze: *gulp*

Ghetsis:is the dare over yet?

Flare:the party is,but the date isn't.

Ghetsis:drat.

Cyrus:ditto.

Ghetsis:shut up!

Marik:*drunk*(sways over to Touko)

N:oh god.

Marik:*hic*Touko*hic,sway*will you go *hic* out with me?*wobble*

Touko:shut up!NO I WILL NOT!

Marik:aww...*pout,hic*

Shiro:what an idiot.

Neo:you've got that right.

Anzu:come on,we should be friends and blah blah blah...

N:*gets a sword*SHUT UP ANZU!

Anzu:you are mean...

N:ANZU NOBODY LIKES YOU!

Tristen:i do!

N:I DON'T BLOOMING CARE!*tightens his grip on the sword*

Anzu:uh oh...

Touya:he's losing it...

N:*sigh*i heard ,ANZU,TIME TO DIE!

Touko:N!calm down!

N:say bye to your arm Anzu.*chops off her arm*next time you annoy me like that,you'll be dead,understand?

Anzu:*sigh*ok...

Touya:phew...

Neo:hikari,you seriously need to calm down.

Cyrus walks over to Giovanni.

.now.

Giovanni:this will be easy.*grabs a pokeball*go Persian!

Cyrus:Honchcrow,lets go!*throws a pokeball*

Giovanni:lets make this one on SWIPES!

Cyrus:NIGHT SLASH!

Giovanni:SHADOW BALL!

Cyrus:CLOSE COMBAT!

Giovanni:FIRE FANG!

Cyrus:FURY ATTACK!

Giovanni:uh oh,Persian!use rest!

Cyrus:nows my chance!dream eater!

Persian is knocked out.

Giovanni:darn...

Cyrus:ha ha!team Galactic is better than team Rocket!hah!*goes into manical laughter*

Mars:uh,Cyrus,i think team Rocket is mad at you for calling them wimps compared to us because basicly you're doing that...

all the team rocket members are holding mallets:grr...

Cyrus:uh oh...

team rocket:CHHHAARRRGGGEE!*run and attack Cyrus*

Cyrus:argh!Mars?Saturn?Jupiter?Pluto?HELP!

Jupiter is using Pluto as a foot rest,Saturn is playing games on a computer*he does that in the manga and Cyrus is mad at him for using the galactic bomb without permission* and Mars is looking at them then turns to Cyrus.

Mars:oh,i forgot to tell quit.

Cyrus:you IDIOTS!*gets killed by team rocket*

Pluto:HAHAHAHAHA!*the annoying laugh scares the hell out of the former commanders*

Saturn:*grabs Pluto*Pluto hasn't quit yet.

Team Rocket:DIIIIEEE!

Pluto:AAAAHHHHHHH!*gets killed*

Mars and Jupiter are laughing their heads off.

Mars:good one,Satty!

Saturn:Reddy,*sigh*i told you not to call me that.

Touko,Touya,N,Ash,Misty and all the bad guy team bosses are laughing.

Flare:Mars,why do you call Saturn 'Satty'?

sounds cute. funny. came up with the name. is an idiot.

Jupiter:you are!

Mars:what did you say...?

Saturn:uh take cover...

Jupiter and Mars get into a catfight.

random galactic,rocket,plasma,magma and aqua grunts:whoo!catfight!

everyone except them,Mars and Jupiter:*looks at them weirdly*...

Mars and Jupiter:*catfight*

5 minutes later Ghetsis is killed by the Catfight as it was going all over the place...

Mars:*calmed down*i'm tired.

Jupiter:don't make me angry again then.

Saturn:*sigh*Jupiter,Reddy,do not get into a catfight accidently killed 5 people.

Mars:huh?*looks ,Joey,Ash,Kaiba and a random grunt are dead*

Satty.

Saturn:do not call me Satty again,Jupiter or i'll bug you by throwing away all your makeup.

Jupiter:NO!NOT MY MAKE UP!

Touko,Touya,N,Cheren&Bianca:O.O

are dangerous.

there is a knock on the door.

Blaze:*opens the door*come in.

Flare:hello Soul*she is Flare's friend,not the hg and ss trainer*

Soul:hello Flare!

Brock:*runs over to here*hello beautiful!what's your name?

Soul:uh,it's Soul.

Brock:Soul,what a beautiful name!it makes my soul leap!

Saturn:*sigh*go Toxicroak.

Brock:Soul,your beauty makes me swoon!oow!*Toxicroak and Crogunk jab him*and Croagunk makes me whimper!ooo...*Croagunk drags him away*

Mars:O.O oh my,lucky he doesn't do that to me...

Blaze:when we informed Ash,Brock,Misty,May and their companions,he went googly eyed for is an idiot.

Touko:he is a nut case.

Touya:I agree.

N:me too.

all girls except Dawn,May,Iris and Misty and a lot of boys:us too.

Blaze:dare-Ryou,you can do what ever you want to Marik and he is going to be COMPLETELY ignored by me.

Ryou:ok,just give me a mallet or something else.*Blaze gives him a mallet*okay then,Marik,its time for you to suffer pain.*whacks him hard on the head with it*

Marik:ooowww...*becomes unconcious*-.-

Malik:O.O is it me or is your hikari becoming violent?

Bakura:O.O i think he is...

Yami:stupid because you are a bad influence on him.

Bakura:zip it midget.

Yugi:just behave,you three.

Petal:Yugi,Malik,Ryou,come here.*the three hikaris come to her**starts whispering*HEY!GHETSIS!ANZU!ANZU'S ANNOYING COUSIN!COME HERE!*the three most hated characters come over*do it,hikaris.

the hikaris:*get rifles out*

Ghetsis,Anzu & her annoying cousin:O.O

the hikaris:*pull the triggers and shoots them*

the three hated characters:X.X*dead*

the three hikari's yamis:O.O .GOD.

Blaze:ok,here's a dare for have to enter EVERY room in the castle and take one thing from each ,including the throne room that is pretty battered up.

Touko:*sigh*ok...*goes up the stairs*

in one hour

Touko:*carrying a big bag*ok,got one thing from each 'll never believe what i found in Ghetsis' room.

N:let me guess...either mascara or yaoi manga.

Touko:that too but i found something weirder.*takes from the bag a golden sword with the millenium symbol on.*

Blaze:huh?N,what was Ghetsis doing with the millenium sword?

N:millenium what?

Flare:the millenium sword,the 10th millenium item in this world.

Bakura:10th?there's only 8,isn't there?

Flare:the 8 millenium items you know are the millenium puzzle,ring,rod,eye,necklace,scale,key and flame*Flare's item*.but there are 20 items in one of the reviewers have millenium sword is number ten in the millenium list.

Touko:anyway,i found that in Ghetsis' room,in the grunts' room,i found yaoi manga,in another room,don't know whoses,i found this basketball*bounces it*,in the throne room i found this.*pulls out half a throne*in a room with all team plasma's pokeballs,probably the storage room,i found this*takes out a pokeball and looks at it,the initials on it are 'NH*hey,i think this is yours,N.*throws the ball to him*and in a kitchen i found this.*pulls out an over cooked chicken*

Flare:O.O weird stuff.

Shadow:over cooked chicken?

Joey:*snatchs the chicken off Touko*MINE!

N:i wouldn't eat that if i was you...

Joey:*eats it and dies*X.X

N:told you.

Blaze:anyway,N,do you have any idea who the sword belongs to?

N:nope,not at all.

Flare:really?i was hoping you knew...

Mokuba:how old are you,Flare?

Flare:sore wa himitsu desu!hahaha!and shut up Mokuba.

Mokuba:T.T

Touko:oh yeah,i also found this,i thought it looked suspicous so i took it.*takes out a golden item,shaped like a tear with the millenium symbol on*

Flare:you found the millenium tear too?

Touko:this thing?

Blaze:its the 9th item.

Kitty:its cool.

Flare:*gets the item off Touko*here,Kitty,you can have it.*gives it her*

Kitty:thank you!*puts the millenium tear around her neck*

Blaze:anyway,Touko,where did you find the tear?

Touko:in this strange had maces and mallets and guns and knifes.

Flare:strange indeed.

Blaze:N,do you know about that room?you blooming lived in the castle for nearly all your life.

N:*gulp*well,its Ghetsis' torture where he,for some reason,tortures grunts *very very quietly*and me.

Touko:what was the last bit?tortures grunts?thats cruel.

N:if they disobey him,they get cut with the knifes,if they disobey him in certain ways,he'll hang them a terrible sight.

Flare:must terrible!whats the mallet for?

N:its where he stashs 'll occasionly use them for anyone who tries to stop him...*gulp*

Touko:what does he do?

N pulls back his his arm there is several scars and cuts.

Touko:thats terrible!when was the last time you went to the doctor?

Blaze:knowing Ghetsis,i'll say never.

plasma grunt:Ghetsis is totally does that to anyone who tries to stop cuts them once then hits them on the head.

Blaze:no wonder he's quite thick.

N:hey!

Blaze:joking.

Flare:i know!lets destroy the torture room!we'll blast it apart!

Touko:c'mon!lets do it!

Flare,Blaze,Touko,Touya,N,Neo,Shiro and Shadow come to the terrible room.

Shiro looks at the walls and nearly is blood all over the room.

.GOD.

Blaze:you've gotta be kidding ,look here.

in the corner is a boy,about 17,with scars all over his body and his hair has been dyed red by blood.

Touko:Is he alive?

Shadow pokes him with a boy is slowly coming to.

boy:w-where am i?

Blaze:some idiot took you here and repeattedly battered what it looks like,anyway.

the boy's vision improves,he looks at the walls in fear.

Petal arrives

Petal:oh my!poor boy!i know!i'll use a heal spell on you!*heals the boy*

boy:thank you...where is that evil guy?

Touko:oh,Ghetsis?he is,uh,being tortured!

boy:*pushes back some turqoise hair that is in the way of his sight*my name is Aqua.*looks around*hey,where did that jerk put my millenium mallet?

Flare:millenium mallet?that must be the ...uh...12th item!

Neo inspects the mallets on the spots a gold mallet that is half covered by another and gets has the millenium symbol.

Neo:found it!*holds the mallet*

Aqua:yes!thats it!

the millenium mallet doesn't exactly look like a has golden ribbon dangling from the head.

Blaze:thats the millenium mallet?doesn't look like a mallet.

Neo:excuse me,the millenium ring and rod don't exactly look like rings and rod looks like an axe.

Flare:Neo,you know the millenium sword that we found?do you know anything about it?

Neo:yes,also about the millenium was 4 millenium items in the Unova region see,they were created by the single being Reshiram,Zekrom and Kyurem were made well as those three dragons,there was another dragon millenium items standed for each millenium sword was for Kyurem.a millenium item called the millenium tiara supported was synced with the millenium millenium mallet was for the fourth in ancient Unova,Aqua's ancestor used the mallet and was a hybrid of the ,Touya's yami,used the millenium used the millenium tiara and i used the millenium had to use these items to protect the 4 one day,an evil man known as Geechisu*Ghetsis in japanese* appeared and used a pokemon no one in Unova at the time have heard of.a dragon pokemon known as Dakudoryuzi that attacked the towns and cities of hikariryu,the yamiryu and the yugureryu couldn't stand up against it.

Touko:slow down!hikariryu?yamiryu?yugureryu?what the heck is that?

Neo:hikariryu is another name for means 'dragon of light'.yamiryu is Zekrom 'dragon of darkness'.yugureryu is Kyurem 'dragon of twilight'.these names were actually created because of their white is light,black is darkness and grey is twilight to the people of ancient fourth dragon was able to defeat it used a lot of power events took place 5 years after the dragons' creation and 5 years before Reshiram and Zekrom were sealed the battle,the fourth dragon sealed itself away while Kyurem retreated to the giant chasm nearby lacunosa town.

did you,Shiro and Kuro get trapped inside your hikaris?

and Bakura were sealed inside the millenium puzzle and we got part of us sealed inside the we would be back if our ancestor touched or got touched by the items.

Flare:i ,does Touko own the millenium tiara?

Touko:don't think so.

Ghetsis appears out of nowhere.

Ghetsis:i 've seen my torture room.

Aqua:grr!you evil guy!for torturing me,you will suffer!*grabs his mallet*

Ghetsis:uh oh...

Aqua:ha!*swings the mallet and a blast comes out of the ribbon and kills Ghetsis*

Flare:time to destroy the room.

Kitty comes.

Kitty:can i help?

Flare:sure.*millenium flame glows*flame thrower!*transforms into a ninetales*

Blaze:*transforms into heatran*eruption!

Shadow:*transforms*shadow ball!

Shiro:*transforms into vulpix*fire spin!

Neo:*transforms into Zorua*judgement!

Kitty:*transforms*HA!*blasts*

the combined attack destroys the room.

Blaze:lets go.

the group go back to the center of the castle.

Yugimew:what do you think?

Blaze:its okay!

Ryou:come on Yugi!

Yugi:ok!

Yugimew:uh oh...

Ryou&Yugi:PLEASE REVIEW!*gives MEGA HUGE ADORABLE puppy eyes*

Yugimew:my eyes!*covers her eyes*


End file.
